


DIAOA Sequel (Poll)

by DracoWillHearAboutThis



Series: Do It All Over Again [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, More of a poll, NOT AN ACTUAL STORY!, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis
Summary: Currently planning the Sequel for DIAOA and I want to hear your thoughts about it! Please comment and let me know!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Do It All Over Again [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/853760
Comments: 189
Kudos: 264





	DIAOA Sequel (Poll)

Dear readers,

I recently finished writing the last part of DIAOA, and now I am planning the sequel. As of popular demand, I want to write a series of scenes from Harry's POV - through the years as well as into the future.

For that purpose, I'd like to know which scenes you are interested in. I'm not promising to include all of your wishes, but I'd like to have an overview of what is a popular choice and maybe you have some ideas I wouldn't have thought of :)

Please put all your ideas only here, since I get a lot of comments on the main series and frankly, it will be hard to find them back when you put them there.

Thank you so much, and I'm looking forward to your ideas! :D


End file.
